The Smile Behind the Mask has Disappeared
by Acstars
Summary: When you watch or read Snow White do you ever stop to think about the evil stepmother and what happened in her past? Do you ever stop to think about the people in hospitals or about evil teddy bears......I thought so.


Welcome to my fanfiction!! I do not own the any characters of Snow White...

* * *

You might want to disappear into the moonlight 

Or wish for world peace

Flutter into the world of chocolate

Hoping baddies decrease

* * *

You are a very beautiful car 

You listen to the radio about guitars

Look out! Too late

A crash, a burn leaving you in scars

Losing all your memories of being a super star

All because of a peanut jar

Don't you wish sometimes you were a king?

I know sometimes you want to be top of the world

In summer, winter or spring

Sigh

Came back to earth because this is the real thing

My Evil Teddy Bear

I once knew a teddy bear by the name of Fred

He looked normal all innocent and cute

But only I know what is deep within he was a devil in disgusted

My parents brought it for me on Valentines Day

I was all happy about it but after all the things he done

I knew he was a pure devil

On the outside Fred had soft ash brown hair

Angelic brown eyes and he was carrying a big heart

To top it all off he had also a pink ribbon on his head

I was foolish and young so I accepted the gift

But I had no idea it would cause me so much bad luck

Fred wears this silly grin but I know it is really an evil smirk

His fur is not soft but as spiky as prickled grass

About 7 months ago I went to grab my last piece of chocolate cake from the fridge

Somehow it disappeared

I was confused and about to cry when I saw Fred's eyes I knew who the thief was

His mouth was browner then usual

The scariest thing was that I hopped in bed getting ready for school tomorrow to found out I forgot to do my research on the book titled

'The freaky lost teddy'

That is when the information hit me that Fred was the lost teddy and he had mind control my parents into buying him.

I threw Fred out the window but saw that I had made a huge mistake.

A little girl no order the eight picked it up and grin but the teddy still smirked

The True Story behind the Evil Step Mother:

The evil Step Mother of Snow White was not always evil. She was born a lovely child. Her name was called Ruby. She was the middle of 3, always the peace maker. This Step Mother had a heart of gold that was so big; she even wanted to join RSPCA to protect animals.

One dark cloudy day Ruby was walking though the woods to find mushrooms for dinner when she found a frog. The frog begged a kiss from her so he could become a prince again (heard of the Princess and the Frog?) Ruby pitied this poor frog so she gave him a quick kiss. The frog turned back into a prince but Ruby switched to a frog. The coward prince ran away at the sight of this. He was afraid he might have to kiss a frog again especially a pink one (Ruby somehow turned into a pink frog)

As the years past on Ruby's heart of gold became colder then a stone. She had no one for support she was laughed at by the other animals of her colour. She lived by herself and the only person who cared for her was herself.

Luckily on a bright sunny day Ruby saw a young boy walking through the woods. Without even asking she kissed him and turned back into a human but it was no longer a smile upon her face but a smirk. Ruby looked down and saw a frighten green frog. She just simply walked away leaving the poor frog behind. Ruby had sworn revenge on the person that left her all alone. It took months to track him down but Ruby has finally done it!

Yes it was Snow Whites Father!! That is why Snow White's Step Mother is so cruel to them. Ruby checks the mirror every day to make sure that low life father of Snow White won't leave her. Her plan was to break apart Snow White and her Dad slowly but painfully. It still remains today.

Most believe that she was pushed off a cliff by Snow White's Prince and is dead by now. They are half right and the rest wrong. Ruby did get pushed off but she survives because of her trusty broom. Until today Ruby smirks that she will get revenge but another person is also out for revenge can you guess who he is?

Wish:

This story might be a bit corny………beware!!

I looked out from the window in the hospital. It was beautiful with the turquoise sky, the peaceful town and the most magical mountain in the universe. I just wish I could go to the very peak of the mountain again but I can't. You are probably wondering why I am in hospital and why I want to go to the mountain and why I can't go to the peak of the mountain. Well I will tell you the whole story.

I am Kiara an orphan. My mother was very weak and died giving birth to me and my father ran away from home a few months ago. I don't know why.

One day when I woke up I saw a message on the table. It said, _Kiara, please take care of yourself. I'm leaving home and won't be coming back. Please don't come looking for me_. _Love Dad_. I didn't know what to do; I thought, how can my dad just abandon me like this? We have been through so much together since mother died. After reading this I walked out of the house so shocked and frightened. I didn't even know what to do. I just ran and ran until I collapsed on to the ground. Luckily there was a lady walking by who found me.

"Are you okay?" said the lady. "Yes," I said, but somehow my chest started to hurt. "That's good," said the lady. "Thank you for helping me," I said my chest really hurting more now. "It's okay, I'm just glad that you aren't hurt," said the lady. "Yeah," I said. Now I'm in pain. "I'm Linda, what is your name?" asked Linda. "Kiara" I answered. My chest hurt so much that I started crying. "What is wrong?" asked Linda. "My chest hurts," I replied. "Okay, we will get you to the hospital," said Linda "TAXI!!" "Thanks," I mumbled. "It's no problem, I work at the hospital after all," said Linda.

We got to the hospital and they examined me and found out that I had heart problems. I tried to tell them this couldn't be true but they insisted that it was. It was a sickness passed down through my mother and I must stay in the hospital at all times or else I would die. I was speechless with dread and fear. I could not believe that this was happening to me, that I might die. I was too young to have heart problems.

Now as I am lying here in my hospital bed. I want to go to the mountain because I made a promise to dad that we would go to the mountain together again. But now he is gone, I still want to keep the promise even if I have to go alone. At least I would be keeping my half of the promise. Now I'm worrying that I won't be able to go due to my heart problems. I might not make it and die all for nothing. Am I prepared to risk my life to keep this promise that I made to my father?

It has been nearly six months since dad disappeared. I started to cry, Katie heard me and sat down next to me and gave me a hug and said, "It's all right".

Katie is another patient at the hospital. She is nice, kind, pretty, caring, smart and always there to help people. She came to this hospital about a year ago. I think she has an incurable disease.

"Katie," I said. "Yes darling," said Katie. "What is your wish?" I asked. "What do you mean dear?" said Katie. "What is your wish before you die?" I asked again. "Well, I am only 83 years old and I have still got a long way to go before I die. But I would like to bake a huge cake and eat it with everyone in the hospital," replied Katie. "What is your wish?" My wish is to go to the mountain," I said "Oh my, that is very far and with your heart problems, can you make it dear, Enquired Katie. "I don't know," I said sadly. "Well, any way let's go and bake that cake. We will go into the kitchen right now," I answered "But the chef is there and we'll be kicked out" said Katie "We will just sneak in," I said. "I don't know," hesitated Katie. "Please," I pleaded. "Okay, but we must be careful," said Katie. "All right," I said happily "we will do it tonight."

When no one was around we snuck into the kitchen, brought out the ingredients and decided that would make a chocolate cake. We mixed the ingredients together and placed them in the oven.

We finished baking the cake and it was time to decorate it. "What do you want for the icing dear?" asked Katie. "I don't know," I replied. "You can choose the icing dearest" said Katie. "Really" I asked. "Well I would like a pink layer of icing with purple and blue stars on top. Can I have that Katie?" I asked. "Of course you may sweetie," replied Katie.

When we had finished I squealed, "We are done! Shall I call everybody?

"No, let's eat this it by ourselves," said Katie. We were about to slice the cake in half when someone came in. "What's going on here?" said someone. "Katie, what are you doing here?" It was Jack. Jack is another patient here. He has been here for about five months. He is about 85 years old. He is mean and rude on the outside but kind and caring in the inside. He went into hospital because of a broken leg.

One day he was riding on his skateboard (he was very good at skateboarding for his age) He was coming near the edge of a hill; he turned 90 degrees right and started skating but accidentally skated on a rock, he tripped, rolled down the hill and broke his leg.

He saw us with the cake. "Baking a cake huh?" Why are you baking a cake in the middle of the night Kiara?" asked Jack rudely. "It was my fault," said Katie "I wanted to bake a cake so Kiara helped me." "Oh it's okay. It's not your fault" said Jack politely. _Change of mood_ I thought. "You want some cake Jack?" asked Katie. "Yes please," said Jack nicely. _Totally a change of mood_ I thought. "Kiara, what are you doing over there? Go and get us some tea!" yelled Jack. "Okay," I yelled back at him. "And no yelling Kiara," yelled Jack "You were yelling too," I shouted back. "Oh you two please stop fighting," said Katie. "Okay," said Jack. I went and made the tea. We sat down to eat our midnight feast.

"Thank you for baking this cake Katie. It is delicious," said Jack. ""Thank you but you should really thank Kiara since she did most of the work," said Katie. "Thanks Kiara," mumbled Jack. "It's okay," I replied.

"Katie do you mind if you go and get my glasses?" asked Jack. "Jack, you are wearing your glasses," said Katie. "Oh, then can you please go and get my jumper?" asked Jack. "You are wearing your jumper," replied Katie. "Um, can you please get my Dockers jumper?" asked Jack. _Why is Jack sweating and why is he making poor Katie get his jumper. Why can't he get_ _it himself?_ "Okay, I'll go and get it," said Katie. Katie went off. "Kiara I have something to tell you. "Well, the thing is" said Jack blushing. "What is it?" I asked. "I like Katie," whispered Jack.

I almost choked on my tea. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" I yelled. "Shhhhhhhhh" whispered Jack "I like Katie." "Okay then, tell her," I said. "I can't," said Jack. "You have to" I said. "It won't kill you if you try, it's not like you are risking your life or anything and in the end she might like you too," I said "What have you got to lose?" "Okay, I will try my best" said Jack nervously. "Yippee!" I shouted. Then Katie walked in. I quickly went and hid. "Sorry I can't find your Dockers jumper and where is Kiara?" said Katie. "I think she went to bed or something," said Jack. "Oh okay," said Katie. "Katie," said Jack. "Yes Jack," said Katie. "I like you so would you please marry me?" asked Jack in a trembling voice. "Yes I will!" cried Katie. Then they both ran to each other and hugged and kissed. It was so romantic, so sweet, so touching and so beautiful. I ran back to my room with the thoughts of them hugging and kissing and smiling so hard that my cheeks hurt. They were a couple at last.

In the morning at 8:00 I woke up and heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I called. It was Katie. "Sorry to bother you so early in the morning darling but I have something really exciting to tell you," said Katie. "What is it?" I said pretending that I didn't know. "Jack and I are getting married," cried Katie. "Wow! That's so fantastic!" I said happily." I want to thank you Kiara because if you hadn't told me to bake that cake, I wouldn't be marrying Jack," said Katie. "It's okay. I'm just glad I could help," I said. "Kiara, do you still really want to go to the mountain so much," asked Katie. "Yes" I said, suddenly my happiness turned into sadness. "Well go then darling," said Katie. "I don't know," I said. "You must try your best to fulfil that wish so go," said Katie. "Okay but how Linda would let me leave the hospital" I said. "I will distract her but please be careful," said Katie. "Okay, I will go tonight," I said.

While Katie was taking to Linda I snuck out to the hall and was about to reach the door. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" shouted Linda. "Hurry" said Katie. "STOP! DON'T GO KIARA. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU GO OUT? STOP KIARA!" shouted Linda. I closed the door. "Why did you let Kiara go out like that? Don't you know she could die?" said Linda. "I know but she has made this promise to herself," said Katie. Both ladies looked very worried as they stared at the closed door. I walked into the freezing cold night. Maybe this was a mistake to try to get to the mountain since its like 20km away but I won't give up so easily. I saw a bike near this house and thought I would just borrow it and return it after my trip. Kiara got on the bike and peddled her way to the peak of the mountain.

I got there just as the sun was rising. It was beautiful with the mixed colours of pink, orange and red. The town was pretty as I glanced down and then I saw a cloud that looked just liked dad. "Dad, I have kept my promise," I called. Then my chest began to hurt so badly like a sword had been stabbed into it. "Kiara, is that you?" said a voice that's familiar to dad's. I miss my dad so much that I am even imaging his voice but I have made it. It reminds so much of dad. My heart is full with warmth and happiness. I have fulfilled my wish and if I pass away, it will be with a light heart.

THE END

If you read everything or simply skip the page all the way down here 3 cheers for you.


End file.
